leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rulebladeraysawa/Aatrox could be the most "overpowered-on-release" hero with just one change
Okay, so here is what i thought when i first saw him, even before his numbers: "Damn, this guy will be (if no the best) one of the best 2v1 laners". And it seems like Riot didn't disapoint me with his duel capability, sustain, damage, poke, waveclear, hard and soft CC... Damn, he has even steroids. Massive ones. Check his numbers (still on PBE, subject to change) here : http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Aatrox. So, let's get started with his passive. It seems pretty good to bait early tower dives (so common nowadays to take that early turret, specially in 1v2 lanes) and it doesn't seems like a healing effect, since it's saying he is extracting directly from an stable source, therefore no "surge power" (like Voli's passive or Soraka's heals); that's what the word sounded to me, but i may be completely wrong. That page also says about a maximum Blood Well capacity, which is not listed, so I prefer to maintain my neutral position until this is clarified. / >>>>>>BLOOD WELL 75 (+45)/lvl<<<<<< 885 by level 18 / = His Q seems pretty good. Isn't instant like Kha'Zix, but not so "delayed" like Tristana (no cast time, just some frames of him starting a little "flight"). Since there's no high discrepancy between the CDs (16 secs at 1 to 12 at level 5) and no high damage , there's no reason to max this first. Actually, i would totally max this last. His W seems awesome. Kinda like Xin Zhao's heal, except it actually scales with AD, making it definitely better as the game goes on. It also scales with his health, being much more effective when you are below half health, which is pretty common in 2v1 lanes...'' '' / Damn. When it's not activated, its a free health gain for no cost and u still get those for free: PASSIVE: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ability#Dark_Flight Dark Flight and http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ability#Blades_of_Torment Blades of Torment cost 50% less health. At level one. Yes, it's simply too good to be true. I would put one point here at level 2-3 and definitely max E. '' ''Nevermind this part, it either got changed or some little fucker edited his page while i was writing -_-'' / His E is what shows me the most Riot is finding those 2v1 lanes pretty annoying, so they would just release a champion that destroys at those. Some facts: - Yeah, it scales off AP, but damn, thats a 2,5% of your current health when Blood Thirst isn't activated. - 900 range. It's an entire wave. - Cooldown reduces with level while the slow duration actually increases with level. - 8 seconds at level 5, 255 damage and a 40% slow for pratically 3 seconds. I see no reason to actually don't max this by level 9. Great CC, great damage and lower health cost than Q. Too much to simply discard. His ult is also good. 0 health cost, relatively low CD (80s by level 3)... Pretty bad for 1v1s tho, since it has a cast time and steroids heavily depends on hitting multiple targets. - If u manage to hit 5 people at level 3, thats thats 650 health and 95% ASPD steroid. Range is like Amumu's ult, so it is not that hard. You have your Q and if you are running Flash, that's 2 gap closers. Oh, AND the change i was talking about on the title: just make him ranged. Not even standard ADC range, Jayce's Cannon form range or 450 range. Imagine how terribly overpowered he would be if he was ranged. Last hit easily under your turret, all i said above and free harass against melee champs. He would be the release Thresh of the top laners. Im very interested on how they will tone down his numbers. If not, prepare for the Aatrox spam in your games. '''EDIT1:' Forgot this: - Consider he is manaless, therefore "unlimited" spam. - You are actually encouraged to spam your abilities, since it has some kind of reward (filling your Blood Well). CDR may be good on him. Category:Blog posts